The Beginning
by Christine Cathryn Ver Leth
Summary: A birth, A kidnapping and towards the end acceptance in one's place in life.
1. Introduction

~. ~ Introduction~. ~

She turned her head to look at the sleeping child. There was no need to wake him for the moment, but she felt a little uneasy, as though if she turned away he would vanish from his cradle. She turned back to the pot that was boiling over the fire. She checked the temperature and stirred it with the ladle she had hanging over the lip of the fireplace. With a bit dabbed a bit on her arm she tested it with her tongue. Just warm enough that it wouldn t burn her mouth, she then stoked the fires with the stick. She felt a chill run across her spine for just a moment. When that moment ended the infant started to cry.  
>As she turned around, her grasp on the ladle in her hands slackened, and the object fell to the floor with a clatter. The fire behind her blew out as the doorway swung open and the chill returned. In the doorway stood the monster everyone spoke about, one whom she had seen just once before. Her body tingled as she remembered the encounter the fear that had recently lifted from her eyes returned. She waited a moment. Knowing, remembering that he was stronger than her made her heart flutter uneasily. She watched him for only a split second and then he pushed past her. She knew what he was going for before she even had time to react. By the moment she had split after him he was already halfway across the room headed for the cradle his gaze set on the sleeping infant. Her shriek of rage did nothing to deter his stride and even as she ran at him he barely responded. He turned as she neared at him and placed one hand out to catch her. He slipped the single arm around her waist and held her still as he reached into the cradle to grasp the baby. NO! she shrieked. She struggled in his grasp, disheartened by the strength that his single hand could have over her fragile body. When he had the baby in his grasp he lifted her up and pulled her along the rough wooden floor as she screamed and attempted to dig her feet into the ground. He drags her still screaming outside and to the waiting marauders. She had little time to study them as he ushered her flailing body towards a black stallion standing in the middle of the group. Looking at its fiery gaze made her skip a breath and as they got closer she began to struggle more. When they were right up next to the horse he put the infant in a Cloth basket on the horse s hindquarters. She struggled to get away and to her son but his strength was too much for her. She began biting and hitting him to let go. She was surprised when he threw her back away from him and onto the ground roughly. She shook her head got her bearings quickly and sat up, there was no way he was getting away with her child. She stood once more her fingers covered in the smooth muddy dirt of the forest floor. When she gained her footing back she ran to his side clawing at his armor to get him to return her infant. He reached down and grasped the back of her dress pulling her up and onto his horse in front of him. She screamed and tried to pull away but he was too strong. He wrapped one arm around her and used the other to steer the stallion away from the house. As the horse began to move she started biting and kicking at his arms to get away. She raised her foot to lash out at him angry and impressively accurate she kicked down only to meet with the hardened piece of horseflesh that was beneath them. The Stallion bucked and swayed a moment. He gripped the horse s reins and tried to regain control of it. The frightened animal almost bucked them and the baby off. When the horse quieted and she heard her baby start to cry, she felt her heart start to beat a little slower. Her son was safe for the moment. She was about to return to her struggling when she felt him moving behind her. Too frightened to look back she was unprepared when he brought the hilt of the knife down on the back of her neck. She let out a small cry of pain and fear. Then fell silent and slumped forward in a cold stupor. He steered the horse away from the house and towards the desert keeping an eye on both of his prisoners. The younger one asleep on the horse and the mother out colder than the snowy peak itself. His mind was focused on getting the infant back to the camp as soon as possible. His child, His Son would be raised at his side. If he had to destroy the woman to achieve his goals so be it. He looked down at her leaning against his chest. He should just throw her off the horse now. It would make things easier in the long run. No extra baggage to carry on horseback, and nothing to explain to the women of the camp. Every once in a while she whimpered in her sleep rolling her head to the side and flinching as something happened in that deep, dark dream world of hers, He watched her silently his assumption for the bad dreams was simply that she was dreaming of him. However after a moment the fit would stop and she return to uneventful sleep quiet and undisturbed. <p>


	2. Chapter 1  The Kidnapping

~.~Chapter 1 the kidnapping leads to some interesting experiences~. ~

She awoke to an odd warmth at her back and the sun blazing down on her neck and shoulders. She was vaguely aware of movement around her but she couldn't for anything remember where she was or what she was doing. She felt a hand reach around her waist tugging at something. She moaned a little and looked down. The hand around her waist belonged to someone much larger than herself. For some reason she felt sick just looking at it. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who was behind her; she panicked and threw her head back hitting herself on his hard armored chest. She heard a heavy chuckle behind her. She shook her head to try to relieve some of the pain and felt him move his arm to back around her. She managed to become alert enough to look to her sides. Where are we? she asked, her voice quiet and raspy. She felt as though she d been drinking sand, her throat and her mouth ached and felt dry. He didn t give her an answer. Instead his hand reached up to turn her head towards the desert around them. She looked where his hand forced her to look. Her throat burned and she began to cough with his hand on her throat. She felt his fingers tighten around her throat and then he released her. No words, not even a questioning answer. She looked around the desert by herself now. All she could see for miles was sand and she was afraid for what she would see when the sand ended and they managed to get where they were going. After a while she began to feel as though as though her world was crumbling down upon her head. Her throat was killing her, her baby was behind the man whom she was most afraid of in this world, and she might never get home. She felt her eyes attempting to tear up, but her body was so void of water that all she could do was make her tear ducts hurt in an attempt to do so. She leaned forward to rest her front half on the horse just to take the pressure off of sitting on the horse for so long. The man behind her shifted in the saddle and then pulled the horse to a slow stop. He slid off and onto the sandy ground below and lifted her off with him till her feet were on the smooth sandy surface. She regretted not having her boots but the sand felt smooth and grainy against her feet which she realized she liked very much. She let her feet sink into the cool sand a bit and watched as he pulled a bottle out of a pouch on the horses flank. He took her jaw in his hand and pressed on the hinges in order to open her mouth. Vha? She got out in confusion. He pulled the cork off with his teeth and tipped the bottle so that the clear liquid spilled out into her mouth. The water was cool and tangy against her parched lips and throat. She immediately felt better and drank heavily trying to alleviate the painful dry feeling in her throat. After a moment he pulled the bottle back and walked around to the back of the horse to give some to the infant. As he was pouring the liquid in the child s mouth two of his bandits approached him. He followed them a bit away from the horse leaving woman and child to stand alone with the steed. While his back was turned and he was distracted with the bandits she saw her chance, and though frightened she took it. She slipped around the back side of the horse and lifted her baby out of the basket and pressing him to her chest, she ran. She slipped on the hot sand as she was running down the side of the dune. She thought of nothing but running, her breath harsh and her head pulsing in a rhythmic pain as she pushed herself to the limit running down the sand and away from the bandits.  
>It occurred to her that this could all end up redundant. He had a horse, and a legion of bandits at his command. And she was just one, very young, very helpless woman alone in the middle of the desert as the sun blazed down on her. As she got further away she heard the horse whinny and she heard shouts from where he and his bandits were. She knew she had been discovered, but there was no place to hide. She was in the middle of the sand with not even a rock near her. She looked into the horizon and saw a few stone slabs about 6 yards away. Maybe if she gave it her all she could get to them and seek shelter before he found her. She began to run towards them tucking her infant even closer to her chest. As she began to get closer to the tablets she began to gather hope. Maybe she would make it, and then she may not be found and could be free to travel back to her home. She made it a few more feet closer to the tablets when all fell apart. A creature leapt out of the sand beside her just grazing her as it headed back for the ground. She screamed falling towards the desert floor. Her scream caused a second of the creatures to prepare another surprise attack on her as well. She began to swerve as an attempt to get away from them. She brought her scream up an octave when one of their teeth caught her shoulder and almost drug her towards the ground. Just when she was going horse from screaming, she was lifted off of the ground and onto the front of the stallion. She pulled her baby in close to her as she felt a sword pulled out behind her. Within a moment both of the creatures were disintegrated and her screams were ceased. Afraid to look behind her she dropped her head and went limp as he reached in front of her and removed the child from her arms. When the baby was back in his place on the horse he put his arms back around her and steered the horse back towards the direction they had been going. ~.~ Ganondorf was fuming by the time he reached the two of them and it only took moments for him to dispatch the moldorms that were causing her screaming. He angrily took his son from her arms and then wrapped his own around her waist. She was far too much trouble for one woman that he could so easily find a replacement for. When they got back to the camp the baby was going to the Twinrova. They would do as he told them. When she attempted to move her hand to pat the horses head he grasped her wrist till she cried out in pain. What in the world possessed her to do such a thing as run. He released her wrist and allowed her to move forward towards the horses head. He noticed she even tried to keep her hips away from his. That made his lips curl. So easily frightened, he wondered what she would do when faced with an actual monster. He was still angry for her attempt to run away. He had given her water, allowed her to be awake. This was what he got for it, a temperamental young woman who cannot stay where she is put and does as she pleases regardless of what is expected of her. He couldn t bring himself to think of what had possessed him to desire her in the first place. It could have been her hair. He reached up and caressed it, It was a shade that very few in this country had. It may have just been her in general. She was strong willed and intelligent, with just a touch of stubbornness. While he found this personality grating to his nerves it reminded him a bit of his people. Maybe that was what had caused him to create this disturbance, he was lucky however, this woman had given him a son and far before the time that a child would be born male into his tribe. His son may not be true Gerudo, but he is a male child born to the king nonetheless. While he was thinking he felt her shift forward on the horse. He looked down to see what she was doing and sure enough it was nothing good. If her hand got any closer to the stallion s mouth he would bite it off, and then who would have to deal with the screaming? He reached forward and tugged her arm back towards her chest. He d have to keep her tied up if he didn t want her doing anything stupid. He looked back towards the sandy desert, he could just leave her here that was what she had been aiming for in the beginning. He hadn t even noticed her wandering off if she had made it any further he wouldn t have been able to find her or the infant in time. He would have to keep a more careful watch on her from now on. Without proper supervision either she or his son might end up dead. ~.~ He pulled her hand away from the horse s mouth roughly, and then kept it wrapped around her chest with his own on top of it. She was vaguely aware of the desert sands going by at a speed that seemed so slow that it was barely noticeable they were moving at all. As they moved in the dry desert heat she found it was getting harder and harder to keep herself away from him. If she moved too far forward he pulled her back. However if she stayed in one spot too long she started to get sore. She was just starting to become sore again when she felt him kick the horse into speed. She hadn t been looking at the desert for a while so when she looked up to see what they were galloping towards her heart skipped a beat. It was a fortress made of tents. The colors were almost surreal in the middle of the desert sand. As they neared the city she began to shift uneasily. What if he was planning on robbing these people? She would not be able to defend them, she would just have to sit and watch. She couldn t imagine just sitting on the sidelines watching him to destroy an entire town. She started to shake. As they rode up to the barrier however she realized this was not the case. He rode straight through with the women on lookout doing nothing but saluting him as he rode by. Confused she watched around them as they entered camp. Others on the street either looked at him in reverence or didn t even make eye contact. Every single female (for they all were female) responded to him as though he were something more than a monstrous bandit. As though he were someone respected, someone important. She took the time to carefully look around the road that they traveled on. Those who walked it had tanned skin, and gold eyes, with striking red hair. All were women as far as she could see. Very few walked the street as they did. None walked in front of their horse. She began to feel his importance grow as each step they took led them to a large central tent. The horse stopped outside of the tent and he slid off pulling her with him. Standing next to him she felt so small and weak she couldn t help herself when she snuggled closer to the horse. She watched as a small crowd gathered around to take things from the bandits. She stood out of sight and out of mind. Some of the women who came up to take things looked at her but after a few moments she realized they were more interested in the goods being passed out than they were in the young woman standing beside their leaders horse. Some of the things passed out were gold pieces or trinkets. Many consisted of rupee s or rupee purses. The thing that caught her eye was in the pile of things that women were retrieving was a book. She reached her hand out to take it. Her hand was intercepted before she could even make it halfway, and she was spun around with a slap to the face. His gloves made the cheek hurt so bad that she was blinded by tears before she even hit the floor. She didn t see what was going on for a few moments but lifted her head as soon as the blinding pain disappeared. All of the items were gone out of the pile, including the book she had so wanted to see. She waited quietly while he finished negotiating with his followers, telling them were to go and what to do while he was here. Then he lifted the baby out of the basket and pushed on her back for her to follow him. He pushed her around and through a flap on the tent into the inside of the big tent. The inside was decorated as a war room with a miniature model of Hyrule in the center. The walls and floor was covered in trinkets from past conquests and she saw things from the Zora s Domain all the way to things taken from the Faron woods, such as little carvings and what appeared to be a monkey pelt. She walked around looking at the objects, running her fingers over glass orbs, and caressing the wooden carvings just the feel of them made her feel like she was at those places looking out over the vast Hyrulean fields again. As she was looking over the objects a pair of old witches entered the tent. They were shriveled and wrinkled, and though they looked like twins their hair made it easy to tell which was which. One sister had blazing, fiery hair, whilst the others was cold as ice. She shivered just looking at the one. She stopped her investigation to listen to what they had to say. She hadn t yet heard her captor speak, at least not this time, and she wasn t about to let any information slip by. She stood silently by a table as the witches made their presence known. MY LORD. YOU ASKED FOR US? the old witches said in harmony. She watched them stand by him waiting for instructions. Then her mouth dropped open as she watched him whisper something to them and start to bend down and hand them her baby. She screamed, then she reached for the thing that was closest to her hand, a Hylian dagger that was sitting on a nearby table. She ran headfirst towards him and the two witches with the dagger in hand. She hadn t even made it half way there before the witches magic caught her. Then she was finished, a freezing cool sensation filled her body, followed by a warm sensation that made her feel sick. She staggered a few feet more towards them but fell a few moments after her body dropping down onto the floor and her head hitting the carpet before she even knew what was happening. Her eyes fluttered open and shut and she began to lose consciousness as the spells left their toll on her weak human body. The last thing she saw was him watching her fall into a deep induced sleep as he came over and removed the dagger from her fingers. ~.~ He watched as she ran towards them with the dagger in her hand. She wasn t very frightening, even with a weapon, and he was willing to say that she was probably more dangerous to herself than anyone else. His lip curled a bit, it was actually kind of enjoyable watching her wave that thing around. It was so enjoyable in fact, that when the Twinrova blasted her to keep her from getting any closer, he was a bit disappointed. He had been hoping she would make it to him so that he could hold her in front of him and watch her scream and wave that little knife around. When she was out cold on the floor he signaled for the Twinrova to take the baby and leave. They would care for his son for the time being. He went to the mother on the floor and took the knife from her fingers. She wouldn t need it while she slept. He lifted her up and carried her out of the tent. I may as well move her now when she has no preference in the matter. He thought. She moaned a little as he picked her up off of the floor. There were still places on her body where the cold had seeped in, or the hot had seared her skin. He would have to have one of the women take a look at her to make sure she would survive. He didn t take her just to have her die on him. <p>


	3. Chapter 2  In sickness and in Health

~.~ Chapter 2 In sickness and in Health~.~

She awoke in a hot and sweaty stupor. Her body was trembling as if she had just run miles without stopping to take a breath. Her lungs felt heavy, as if they would collapse if she kept breathing. Her body ached as well even as she tried to stay awake. She tried sitting up exhaustedly, but fell off of her awkward sleeping arrangements as they gave way underneath her weight. Her body was flung to the ground and she was left writhing and screaming in pain. She shook convulsively for a few minutes crying as she did so. She couldn t figure out what was happening. She was cold and hot all at the same time and her body was so sore she couldn t bear to move it. She tried to sit up but the pains made her rethink that option so she once again lay limply on the floor waiting for someone to come and retrieve her. She waited like that for what felt like hours, watching dark shapes go by the tent walls. Once or twice she attempted to get someone s attention in the hopes that they would come in and help her, but as the pain returned she simply ceased her struggles. The longer she lay there the worse the pain got. The chills began to make her tremble so much she felt as though she was seizing. Her headache was causing hallucinations. Every once in a while she would see him standing at the door watching her and laughing. She finally lost consciousness when the coughing started. She hacked and coughed for a few minutes before falling into a fitful dreamless sleep. Her mind closed to anything and everything it touched. ~.~ The Twinrova were busy, squawking at each other quietly while they kept an eye on their masters sleeping infant son. They had spent the morning coddling the boy and taking turns playing and talking to him. He had his father s look about him. The face mostly, and the boy s striking red hair. But his eyes, those eyes were nothing like their masters. His green eyes were quiet and thoughtful; they looked like that woman s icy blue ones. Though that was discerning to them they ignored it and focused on the good things. They were about to bathe the infant when one of the women came in skittishly standing inside the door. Her eyes were wandering back and forth over everything as she stepped nervously from one foot to the other over and over again. The Twinrova stopped and looked at her. She was the one that had been charged with watching over the woman, and with the way she was acting something must had happened with her charge. What do you want. They said in unison. Their tone wasn t one of appreciation, and they quickly changed their tune when she cast a worried glance around the room. There s something wrong with her, she won t move and she s muttering nonsense. I don t know what to do she s warm but when I go to touch her she screams. She looked nervously around. The women knew why she was doing this, she was young and as of yet unwilling to lose her life to anything but battle, being cut down for breaking one of the Dark Lords Toy s wasn t on the top of her list of things to do. They glanced at each other and then motioned for her to lead on. They followed her to a tent just before the edge of camp. As she opened the flap the problem became apparent. The woman was feverish, they could both see that even from where they were standing at the door to the tent. The combined attacks from yesterday must have caused her to get sick, they realized as they got closer. Once they were a couple of feet from her she seemed to notice their presence. This was not a realization that was taken kindly on their part however. She started to kick and scream as soon as they were close enough, and at one point her foot almost connected with one of the sister s noses. They both ducked out of the way as she flailed on the floor trying to keep them or whatever she was imagining them to be, at bay. The aggression she was displaying was not good for her however; she would not be able to be treated if she kept this up. They needed to find a way to sedate her or keep her still for a few moments. They looked towards one another. They had their work cut out for them. ~.~ His golden eyes were focused on the papers in front of him. He wasn t all that interested in them to be honest (which he hardly ever was) but the reports from moblins aren t all that interesting. After all moblins aren t that smart, meaning whatever they put down on the paper is usually what one of the more Intelligent members tell them to put. And even that isn t always all that bright. He attempted to garnish his attention with one of his commanders pieces, but was loathe to find it contained nothing more than a full on account of the damned moblins spear slashes. He had to admit, his commanders aren t chosen for their brains, they just don t need them. However they should have at least a bit of a grasp on something other than hitting things and fighting amongst themselves. He grasped his head in his hand, grimacing, He was getting a headache and he wasn t sure what he was going to do about that damned He stopped, he was about to think screaming when he realized where the screaming must be coming from. It was not any of the Gerudo women, he was sure of that. He got up from his chair and went to the door of the tent. The closer he got the louder the screaming got. He stalked out from his tent and made his way down the streets. As he got closer to her tent he noticed women ducking out of his way here and there. There were very few people on the street but the noise she was making was drawing quite the audience. He reached the door of the tent only to narrowly miss a flying pan. She must have been worked up again. He groaned and shoved the tent flap aside. The sight that greeted him was an unwanted one. The Twinrova were here, instead of with the baby, their time being wasted in an attempt to get the screaming and flailing woman under control. He used a bit of his energy to try to see what was upsetting her, but her mind was closed, she wasn t even in control of her own thoughts let alone her own body. He made his way to her amidst flailing limbs and flying objects. Then lifted her off the ground and pressed his fingers to her cold, clammy forehead. It took a moment but she dropped limply into his arms, like a ragdoll. Just hanging there suspended in the air. When she was comatose, He looked over towards the Twinrova letting out a bit of a growl. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING. His booming voice would have scared normal civilians, but she heard nothing hanging from his arms. The Twinrova weren t quite so lucky, They moved closer to him carefully avoiding the limp body he held in his hands. She s sick Master, They cringed under his gaze. It must have been the spells we used yesterday. She s got a cold, and maybe a fever which caused the hallucinations. They backed off when he stepped forward with her. What to do with her then. He wasn t asking he was demanding an answer, and they responded readily. A bath to warm her limbs sir. Keeping her warm is important. And make her drink. We were getting to that when you stepped in. They watched him warily. He carried her body back over to the makeshift bed and laid her down on it. Take care of it then, and make sure she doesn t cause any more disturbances. He stood back up and watched them immediately go to her. There was no doubt that she was sick, however a cold wasn t something serious. If she died from it he wasn t too worried. He looked back at the Twinrova as he reached the door. If she s Ill don t let her near my son. He watched them as they said Yes My lord and then left. Her body was interesting, but not nearly as important as his son s. He made his way back to his tent and as he looked at the pile of papers once again his headache appeared. ~.~ As she slipped back into consciousness, she began to become aware of a burning sensation throughout her entire body. Frightened she attempted to escape the heat of the boiling tub, but a hand reached down and pushed her back against the wall. She tried to pull herself out of tub and away from the water again, vaguely aware that whoever had pushed her back down before, had caught a nice glimpse of her breasts, but she was more concerned that the water was going to scald her body beyond recognition to care. When she sat up again she was once again forced to content herself with sitting in the scalding water with her back against the cool iron of the washtub. She tried to meet her captor s eyes, but her vision was blurry with tears and she could barely make out large shapes and moving blurs. She could feel the person s large calloused hands on her body, rubbing up and down on her skin trying to rub the heat from the water into her already scorched skin. Whoever it was stayed gentle and pressed down evenly on every scorched part of her tired limbs. As they ran their hands over her arms and then her legs she began to relax allowing them access to her feet. With her body beginning to relax it suddenly occurred to her what a blinding headache she had. leaning back in the tub to close her eyes and let her body calm against the warm water, she allowed her head to recover. She felt then his fingers creeping up her inner thigh and pressing against the soft skin there. Her body immediately froze in anticipation, but began to relax again when it realized that the person was pulling away as they reached her innermost thigh. She pondered a moment on why that was. They seemed to be giving her at least a bit of privacy which was good, but she felt a twinge of interest as to who was taking such good care of her. She felt the hands go from her inner thighs to her stomach, running along her smooth body. She felt that if she looked up she might see his face (by now she was certain the large rough hands belonged to a man) but she was worried about something and she kept her eyes shut tight when he passed over her. The only man she could think of being in this wretched place was the one she wanted to see least. She clenched her eyes shut and her body went stiff as he placed his palms on her stomach skin edging up closer to her breast. When his hands had finally reached that far and their massaging had come to it s last she waited for him to touch her. When it finally happened she was expecting it, but her reaction came as a surprise to them both, His hand passed over her breast as he was moving over her, and she in retaliation lifted her leg, and kicked him square in the jaw. She finally brought herself to look up just in time to see the darkness pass over his eyes. Frightened she tried to push herself back, but the tub inhibited her movement greatly. He reached over her and pulled her back towards him by her hair, eliciting a gasp from the trapped woman. The growl that came out of his throat caused her to flail in his arms, and try to escape, unleashing another fury in the form of a slap. His strike caused her body to fall back into the tub knocking into the wrought iron side and dunking under the water for a moment. She scrambled to crawl up the tubs side and out onto the floor but he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.  
>You shouldn t have done that. He whispered in her ear silkily. And he pulled her out of the tub and across the carpeted floor with him. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it so that she couldn t move her arms and legs, and then lifted her up in a bride carry and out the tent flap.<br>She assumed from the darkness that it was night time, and she could see no one on the street which was unnerving for the predicament she was in. She tried to squirm herself free but there was no hope of that happening in the near future, and she felt as though if she did manage to break free there would be no other consequence then him strangling her. He carried her over to a tent that contained the steeds (Most likely for the entire force she assumed) and brought her to his horse pulling her up and on with him. He drove the horse out and onto a lit path out of the tent city and towards the cliffs that flanked it on one side. They only rode for about a mile and then the cliffs receded into a steep set of buildings all built into the Cliffside, she had heard about this before. The tent city was new but, the Gerudo fortress was well known from the people of Hyrule. She gasped when he stopped the horse outside the fortress, and pulling her off with him, carried her like a ragdoll inside. The guards tried to feign disinterest, but she could see them staring at her as he carried her down the hallways, pondering the event that could have led to him bringing her there. As they made their way down the hall, she felt the direction shift. They were no longer headed in a straight line, they were going up. When they made it to the small door she was aware that the whole atmosphere of the place had shifted from one of a nervous tension to a kind of fright that she could not describe. Frightened herself, she began to shake. He took no notice and opened the small wooden door stepping into the dark room. The only light came from a window high up on the wall. Into that slot of light he set her down on the barren dirty floor, and pulled a rusted chain and shackle from the corner of the room closest to her. Pulling it away from the wall, he attached the short length of metal to her leg squeezing hard when she tried to pull away. He then dropped leg and heavy shackle on the floor letting the *clunking* sound it made when it dropped tell him it was secure. She waited for him to leave the room, but before he did he had something to say. He came over and pressed his face close to hers, drawing in the soft lavender smell of the bath soaps he had used on her. Don t ever think you can treat me like that. Don t ever think you can escape, you BELONG to me your no longer a person that can do things as she pleases, and you re no longer a person with the free will to do anything at all other than what I tell you to do. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? His voice got hard on the last few words and she shook her head in response. He pulled away and started towards the door. Maybe a few days in here will teach you how you re supposed to behave. A smile and a deep laugh later, he was gone, and the ever encroaching darkness was all she had for comfort. She didn t know why but for the first time since she d been taken she truly felt like crying. Before she had been so angry and frightened that she had only worried about where he was taking her and her baby. When she did feel like crying on the horse no tears came, but now she had eaten and had something to drink and she felt like she could cry her eyes out and due to her captors care would never die. (Except maybe to drown to death in her own tears) Later on she hadn t felt like crying because she had been too sick, but now the entire ordeal was starting to come to light. Maybe she wouldn t be here chained in this little room, if she had just forced her body to behave and let him do as he pleased to her. That was how it worked the first time, he hadn t hurt her (well not the rest of her anyway.) as long as she stayed quiet and submissive. That s what he liked her to do. Listen and stay quiet, and do just as he told her and nothing else. But where, she wondered, was the individuality in that? She was not just some toy he had picked up of the street. She was human with human thoughts and emotions. He was a monster, and she, SHE had to put up with him. She felt her tears falling hard and fast. She was the one forced to live with this monster, to sit naked, wrapped in a blanket in this dungeon as a punishment for defending her body. She felt herself giving in to the emotions, and she dropped to the floor wrapping the blanket tighter around her freezing naked body. She cried till her tear ducts hurt from the strain of it all, and she cried till her voice went horse from the intake of breath and she could no longer feel her chest moving in and out, in and out. Then she lay on the floor letting herself fall into the deep inky black darkness that only comes when you ve exhausted yourself so completely that nothing else matters.

~.~ He sat at his desk staring at the wall of the tent. Her body had gone stiff when he had started massaging her legs. He could feel it under his hands, but when he didn t touch her, there in that place, she had stopped and for a moment almost seemed relieved. As though she had assumed him not touching her there was the best thing that had happened to her all day. He thought about afterwards when his hand had accidentally grazed her chest. She had hauled off and kicked him. He rubbed his chin where her foot had grazed it, No damage done, but she must not be allowed to think that was acceptable, not at all. He shook his head and looked down at the desk. Her body was pretty much the same as he left it last time, thin and lithe under his fingers. She took good care of herself, washing so much that her pale skin gleamed. That was his doing he knew, she washed in an attempt to make herself feel clean after what he had done to her. He couldn t help that a smile graced his lips.  
>He let his gaze pass over the desk, but he wasn t really looking for anything in particular. Just thinking on things, His thoughts passed over his son. The Twinrova were caring for him at the moment, but would he allow his mother to have him back at some point? He wondered if she would poison the child s mind against him. Even now he wasn t quite sure what to think of that infant with the tanned skin and green eyes, what kind of a person would his son really be? Would he be like his young mother young and foolish or would he act as proud and confident as his father? As he pondered this his thoughts went back to the young woman in the prison cell. He wasn t exactly sure how long he wanted to leave her there. He tapped his hand on the desk and stood up. He was bored; there really wasn t anything important to do till morning so he may as well go back to his own tent. He pushed back the flap and walked down the street towards the edge of the city. He reached a tent at the very edge and pushed open the flap. It was covered wall to wall in rugs and blankets, and in the corner in a bassinette was the sleeping child. His small hand was pressed to his lips in slumber, and he whined a little as he slept. The man reached down and pushed the curling red locks from the child s face, and watched quietly as the infant instinctively grabbed at the finger that the man had used to caress him. He clutched it in his tiny grasp tight against his chest. Ganon pulled his finger from the infants grasp, the child was his, but he felt no real connection to it. That bothered him; shouldn t he feel a connection to his own flesh and blood? He began to strip off his armor as he thought about this. What was the connection between a father and son supposed to be like and why did he not have it? <p>


End file.
